Fever
by NekoInAhat
Summary: A strange string fever has swept earth taking hold on to both Transformer and human alike. Only two unlikely heroes can save the day.


Bluestreak and Wire hid behind the wall. The small femme nods to Bluestreak. Bluestreak looks around the corner aiming his gun and shoots the head off two girls. Wire cuts off the heads of a group of girls and one of their dads.

"It's spreading." Wire says looking at the gunner.

"I never thought something like this would lead to me working with a Decepticon." Bluestreak says looking for any more people.

"Yes it is weird. We have little choice though since both of our leaders have been seized in It s clutches and Prowl has crashed too Starscream is still locked in the brig so neither second in command can help us."

"It's up to us isn't it? No back up this time?" Bluestreak asks.

"Most definitely and we're heading for the number one the leader." The femme says wiping off the cleavers blade.

We should get off the street they ll be doing sweeps again and they know our faces. Bluestreak says Wire nods and they run into an alley.

When did it all go wrong? Wire asks wiping coolant away from her optics.

I don t know. Bluestreak says as they turn another corner making their way to their final destination.

I hope Shockwaves okay back on Cybertron. Wire says sniffing slightly.

He s fine he has to be if he s your brother. Come on let s find some more people so you can take your mind off of it. Bluestreak says and the femme nods.

So what is the plan? Bluestreak asks.

We paint ourselves differently and sneak in as raving fans no one will know better and we can say that we re using our weapons in case non-believers come along so we can get them ourselves. Remember to drool like a golden retriever. Wire says as they turn a corner.

Wire roars as she jumps forward ripping off the arm of the woman and beating her with it. Even after the thorough beating the woman stood up.

May the streets flow red with the blood of the non-believer! The woman yells trying to charge Wire.

Wire throws the fat woman into a building with a sickening splat . Wire smirks putting one hand on her hip.

Good one Wire. Blue says before aiming at more of the people down the street.

Die non-believer! A voice yells.

Bluestreak turns for one of the reflector units ramming into him knocking him onto the pavement. Screaming the small Decepticon hits Bluestreak with all their strength. Wire grabs a giant bat that was conveniently lying around and smashes the Decepticon in the back of the helm.

You okay Blue? Wire asks offering the mech a hand.

I m fine it s nice to know you have my back even though we re from opposing factions. Bluestreak says.

Yeah I may not be the best fighter but I m determined. Wire says continuing on their journey.

So there s a paint store want to get repainted there? Bluestreak asks and Wire nods.

They walk inside the small shop Wire tearing the organics brain out his nose before using his painting supplies the TV playing the corner a clear sign of the man s condition.

So Blue want some blue paint? Wire asks chuckling.

Sure. Blue says shrugging.

After about an hour the two they had been repainted Bluestreak s paint was like Thundercracker s. Bluestreak turns to look at his small Decepticon traveling partner only to start laughing.

What! She yells at him mad.

You look like a mini femme Optimus! Hahaha! Bluestreak laughs as Wire huffs at him

Come on lets go tour starts in twenty minutes. I already have tickets. Wire says as they transform heading towards the large chrome building in the center of the town well bustling metropolis more like it.

Wire and Bluestreak transform and Wire hands the tickets to the clerk.

Names and identification? The man asks.

I m Decoy and this is Redwind here s our papers. Wire says handing the man the papers.

Go on in the grand Bieber tour starts here. May the streets flow red with the blood of the non-believers. The man cheers.

I hate Justin Bieber. Wire says shivering.

Bieber fever had hit hard even for the Transformers Blaster, Soundwave, Jazz, and Kickback were the first to catch it. Shortly afterward all the music fans contracted it the twins, the reflector unit, and Hound caught it too. The Dinobots were hunted down after saying he had lesbian hair. Luckily for Wire her older brother Shockwave was on Cybertron and no one besides her had sent word there.

I miss Lady Gaga and Beyonce. Wire says sighing.

I miss Within Temptation and Eminem. Bluestreak says as they walk down the hallway.

Bieber Bieber! We ve all got Bieber fever! A chorus sings from inside a room.

You thinking what I m thinking. Bluestreak asks looking at the smirking femme.

Pit yes.

They both charge into the room Justin Bieber stood at his thrown singing.

You re singings crap Bieber let people like Katy Perry and Taylor Swift sing like white girls. Bluestreak says before blowing Justin Bieber s head off.

Is he dead? Wire asks.

I think so. Bluestreak says.

Then tentacles sprout from Bieber s neck growing a head on each one.

Death to the non-believer! Bieber hollers.

There s only one thing left to do. Wire says standing back to back with Bluestreak.

Fans were swarming them and even former faction members were going after them. Wire madly hacks away at the ever thickening crowd and Bluestreak shoots desperately but both transformers energon stores were almost completely depleted and they couldn't keep it up for long. Wire fell under a tidal wave of Bieber fans. Bluestreak pulls out a tape player.

I guess it comes down to this Bieber. Bluestreak says pressing the play button.

Noooo! The hellion Bieber yells voice distorting.

Poker face by Lady Gaga starts playing and Bieber screams clawing madly at his face.

Noooo! My dark powers I m melting! He yells melting into the ground.

Good riddance Bieber. Bluestreak says turning away the fans slowly turning back to normal.

Then Beibers body blows up into a fantastic show of fireworks and fleshy parts.

And that is the story of how Bluestreak and a Decepticon saved the world. Ratchet concludes, Now get the slag out of my med bay unless you want to be injured!

Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, and Cliffjumper all run out of the med bay laughing planning to playfully tease the gunner because of Ratchet s odd story.

I think he s got Bieber fever. Sideswipe laughs.

I heard that! Ratchet yells. 


End file.
